Lemon Zest Nejiten
by Mylemonsaresour09
Summary: A collection of multiple Nejiten lemons, other pairings present. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

He walked into the strip club, not knowing that it was a strip club to meet up with his bestfriend.

Dressed in a black suit, a dark maroon tie, and his hair neatly in a high ponytail, Hyuuga Neji, the most renowned car designer in all of Earth, scoured the crowd for a familiar pair of brown buns.

Known for his revolutionary designs in the Eco-friendly cars, his works in Ford, Nissan, and Dodge, he changed the family car industry forever. No more gas gobbling minivans, no, Neji's microvan was of seven seats, more compact, yet still roomy, more features, and less gas than an ordinary minivan.

Yet, he isn't known well, due to his works in the family industry rather than race cars.

He looked over at all the drunk men-undoubtedly here to get away from their wives and girlfriends-and found absolutely no female soul that wasn't half naked dancing on a pole.

Then, he sat down, with a mug of beer. He regretted it about two seconds later, when a masked woman in a maroon corset, same color as his tie, a red pair of boyshorts, and garters holding up her fishnets, came off her stand, off the pole, and sat beside him, creeping her way up to his face. She pulled off his black jacket leaving a white formal shirt.

He flinched, although his eyes still seemed unemotional. She crawled onto him, and lifted a leg over his knees, and climbed on top of him, sitting on his lap.

He looked at her, face hidden, brown hair in... Buns. He lifted up the mask to reveal his childhood friend, Tenten Yamakuchi. Working here. At a strip club.

She smiled up at him. "Hey."

He was shell shocked. "H-hey."

She grabbed his drink, and got off of him. Her legs landed with a soft 'thump!' onto the seat and she started to talk. "So Neji, how are-"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Neji asked her incredulously.

"Uh, my job. I own this place, you know."

"Um, no. I didn't. I thought you had a successful business."

"This is successful!"

"Well I'm not su-" he was cut off by the sight of his twin sister. "WHAT is Hinata doing here?"

She turned, seeing her stroll in with Naruto and Kiba on her arm. "Oh, yeah. She comes here once a week, pretends to watch the strippers, buys some drinks, and leaves her two fanboys here to wallow in their erections."

Hinata waved at her, not noticing her twin. She shuffled over to the bar, bought eight entire bottles of beer, handed them to the currently fascinated males, and walked out.

Neji sighed in relief. "Well, Ten, I'm disappointed in you."

She looked at him, then straddled him again, looking him straight in the eye. "Youre disappointed that I'm SUCCESSFUL?"

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and two spotlights flashed onto a huge stage on the front.

There were two women, two poles, and two spotlights. One had her blonde hair braided up high, and one huge bang on the side, clad in a purple bra that was basically a strip of fabric going over her breasts which was holding something pale pink in between them, and t-string in red. The other had her pink hair up in a gigantic bow atop her head, and a bra in deep red, with pink lace, and purple t-string. The announcer introduced them as Ino and Sakura.

The music was suddenly different as the blonde pulled the double ended dildo from her boobs and the other one grasped the pole upside down, her panties sopping already. The blonde teased her, and the pink's moans were heard across the entire club. When the blonde pulled Sakuras panties off, there were hoots and hollers at the sight of the naked vagina. When Ino decided to use the dildo on her self, she leaned against the pole and pushed her t-string aside, gasping incoherently. Sakura felt unneeded, and terribly terribly horny, and facing the wall, dragged her vagina and clit across the shining metal, glistening liquid coating it. Then, Ino orgasmed, and they started to share the sex toy.

While most of the men had their attention diverted to the lesbian action, Neji stole his eyes onto Tenten's cleavage, which was spilling onto his chest. She turned to him, who was looking at her face all of a sudden.

"Theyre some of my best acts." she whispered, standing up and leading him to a back staircase.

They both headed upstairs to her personal staff areas, and her apartment. "You live here?" he asked.

She nodded.

He looked to one wall, with a collection of teddy bears, and to another with a collection of sex toys and bondage straps. He was flustered as one reflected her child self, and the other her horny self.

"So... Are you popular with the men here?" he asked, seating himself randomly onto a couch, landing on a vibrating dildo which was still wet. He started an erection, and pulled the dildo out, and the pillow into his lap.

She nodded. "They pay extra for the virgin stripper. They think they'll get lucky, but i don't like prostitution."

He raised a brow. She laughed, and put on some pj pants over her shorts, and pulled a blanket over her corset.

"Wanna watch barney, or porn, cause I have both." she said.

He didn't answer, and she popped in a video about cunninglus. She sighed as she got wet and he got his erection full swing.

"Oh, oh, y-yess..." she whispered, no, moaned out, "I've always wanted someone to eat me out."

He smirked. Wait, smirked?

Then, he turned the tv off, and embraced his full horny self.

"Then let's make it happen." and before she could argue, his lips were on hers, and his hands were everywhere. He ripped off her pajamas, and she sucked on his lips. Then, she pushed him off, and walked to her room, all the while purring seductively, and he didn't notice when she pulled some cuffs from a shelf.

He had no choice but to follow her.

Tenten straddled him, and started to kiss him full on he mouth, moaning at the feel of his stick against her hole. She pulled his arms over his head, and cuffed him on the bedpost. She licked her lips, hissing, "You're mine!"

He whimpered.

She grabbed Neji's shirt and unbuttoned it, slashing it off his cuffed build with a knife. She licked her lips and slathered saliva over his abs. He bucked when he felt her heat pressure onto him, and she lifted herself off. She shook an disapproving finger at him. "Tut tut, Neji, you sexy little bastard."

She turned herself around and placed her ass in his face, and pulled her panties down further than they already were. She then pulled down his pants and boxer briefs as he moaned in excitement.

"Ten..." he sighed.

She smirked, pulling off her corset, not facing him. He saw her milky back, and her legs, those troublesome boyshorts the only thing on her. She didn't turn around, but she crawled backwards, her butt and her panties nearer to his face.

He pulled the maroon piece of string down with his teeth and she gasped in amazement as he licked her skin.

"Great, you made me wet." she answered him, turning and revealing her precious C-cups to him. Neji's eyes were clouded over, and he had an idea.

While Tenten was looking at him, he stuck his tongue out, and swiped his lips. Her gaze weakened. He then feigned a licking action. She let out a sound that was like a moan. Neji swirled it in small circles. She groaned, and she relented, but not in the way he wanted her to.

She stood on top of him, and when her vagina was in full view, she opened her lips with her index and middle left fingers, and ran her right middle finger from back to front repeatedly.

His mouth watered and he snapped up. She started to stroke her clit, then inserted a finger into her self, letting out a loud moan. Her digit disappeared into her, plunging in and out, torturing Neji.

Suddenly, she was brought down to her knees with a violent orgasm, and her fingers moved to the head of the bed. She panted as Neji watched the cum drip from her, past her lips, and onto his mouth. He licked his lips, tasting her. He smiled.

His tongue started by teasing her clitoris. She gasped, mid-orgasm. He slowly, torturously, ran his tongue front to back, and she moaned for him to go on. He moved his wet muscle towards her inner thigh, and he made her groan in want and need by teasing the inside of her leg.

"Neji... Please... More..." she whimpered.

He licked his lips. "I need more than that."

She grinded into his face, but he did nothing. "I'll release you, just please." she sighed.

He smirked and let her uncuff him. He sat up, and shook his pants and underwear off his ankles. She was naked as well, and her back was on the bedpost, fingers teasing herself as she waited for him.

He pulled her hands away from her vagina, and swiped the tip of his penis onto it and made her shiver. Pulling back, he pulled a nipple into his mouth.

She groaned and pressed forward. He sucked and flicked the other one with a finger. She was filling the room with sounds that would make a straight woman wet. "Ahh, oh, mm-nneji!"

He pulled back and she groaned. "Dont you dare st-Ah!"

He attacked her clit with his tongue and thrusted his fingers in. She came a few seconds later, and panted heavily. He ate her out repeatedly.

She sighed, and climbed onto him and took him into her mouth. "Ten-oh, mnn, t-tah-ten!" he made sounds that made her even wetter.

He orgasmed while she was humming against his 7 inches. All the load was swallowed, and soon, Neji's hands were on her breasts, Tentens hands were on his dick, and their mouths were on each other's.

"Please... Now..." Neji whispered across her lips.

She nodded, "Yes... Yes... Yes Neji... Now..."

He placed his tip right on her hole. He ran it up and down and up and down in a teasing manner and she thrashed about, bucking her hips uncontrollably. "Neji!"

He smirked, and kissed her. While she was distracted with a tongue battle, he thrust in.

Tenten's voice was contorted into a cross between a moan and a whimper. Neji's voice made a sound that was between the word "damn" and "fuck" (duck?).

He moved and she moaned. He thrusted faster ad she met every one. She started to tighten around him, and soon-

"NEJI!"

"TENTEN!"

::Following morning::

"Yo Nej." Tenten said, poking him in his flaccid dick.

It turned hard and he grumbled awake. "What was that for? I'm horny again now."

She smiled. "That's why i woke you up. Can we have sex again?"

He tackled her to the pillow with a kiss. "Yeah. But do you have any condoms? I don't want to get you pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasukeeeee!"

The shout of the black haired Uchiha's name was heard all through the city, as a certain pink haired woman fumed at the mess laid all around their shared apartment.

"Damnit." he hissed through his teeth.

"Eeeeehhh? Sasuke-teme, you forgot to clean your room?" Naruto said through some slurped up ramen noodles. "Into the doghouse you go!"

Kiba laughed beside him. "Hey, the doghouse isn't that bad. Hina-chan never sends me there... But what would you know, Naruto, you're still single."

"SHADDUP DOGBOY!"

Suddenly, Hinata walked by and Kiba snatched her into a kiss. "Ne, Hina, doggy style tonight?"

Hinata blushed as he did this in front of three other shinobi without caring. She replied steadily, "Missionary, and I've gotta go, hon."

She pecked his cheek and he shrugged. "Eh. Whatever. I still get my hot summer night, wet, sloppy, fuck-TASTIC sex."

"Neji!" Naruto greeted, "How's Bushy brow and Tenten?"

At the mention of his female companion, he blushed. "Fine, naruto."

Speaking of which, that same woman, in a halter top, out of all things, came and grabbed him, whisking him towards her apartment.

"Five bucks they're fucking." Kiba whispered.

Naruto smirked. "You're on."

...

"So Neji," Tenten started, "I was studying how to make wine because, come one, who doesn't wanna make wine?"

Neji 'hn'-ed and she continued.

As she turned the key to her apartment, and once the door was opened, the strong scent of grapes being fermented attacked his nostrils as she pulled open the window to remove it.

"So I decided to make some, and here's the first batch!" she smiled.

He smirked. "So you'll drink this all by yourself."

She stared at him in shock. "No. But you know, all those grapes, I squeezed and squeezed,"

His member twitched at the statement.

"It's pretty hard to get all the juice out,"

His member flowed some blood in.

"And I had to put so much pressure on the grapes, it was so damn hard!"

And he kept lifting.

"So so hard. But pleasurable."

Higher now.

"Fuck. Just, ya know, fuck. It's tiring."

Almost to the peak.

"And keep that penis of yours under control."

And back down again.

He blanched. What was he gonna do? There she was, standing there, sultry smirk on her features, pulling on the halter, raising it up to reveal her abundant, soft, amazing brea-

Wait. What?

She pulled him into her apartment and closed the door. She took off her top and her pants. She was going double commando.

Neji panicked when he got hard...er.

For some reason beyond himself, he made two Kage Bunshins. And they all started to strip. Tenten clapped her hands together. "Alrighty then. The stuff worked. Thanks Tsunade-sama!"

Neji, stepping out of his pants, let out a "What?"

"Simple. In order to make seduction easier on missions, Tsunade-sama made this drug. Sniff it, you're horny. She made me test it to see if it works. But," she smirked as Neji came closer, "she didn't say that I couldn't get laid while doing it."

Neji 1 and Neji 2 Kage Bunshin were both behind her. The real Neji captured her lips in his own. Neji 1 was licking up and down her thighs. Neji 2 was sucking on her neck. Tenten moaned, barely doing the hand signs to make two Kage Bunshins of herself to go down on Neji.

The second that Tenten 1 licked Neji's dick, Neji 1 licked the real Tenten's clit. The real tenten and Neji moaned very loudly into one another's mouths. Tenten 2 was teasing Neji 2 very roughly. While Neji 2 was on the real Tenten's breast, Tenten 2 was on his dick, sucking hard.

Almost everyone was moaning.

Real Neji picked up real Tenten and carried her into a bed. The rest followed close behind.

Real Tenten lay with her legs wide open on the bed. Tenten 1 was pressed against a wall by Neji 1. Tenten 2 was on the floor.

All of the Nejis thrusted in. And everyone was screaming in euphoria. When real Neji and Tenten had gotten to orgasm, so did the other two, and they poofed, making Neji and Tenten's orgasms that much more pleasurable.

They panted. Tenten exhaled, saying, "You realise we just had sex on the floor, wall, and in my bed, all at once, r-right?"

Neji closed his eyes and thrusted himself into her once more, extremely rough, just to feel. He hit her G-spot, and made her cum, which made him way Hornier than ever. He slid in and out, all the while rubbing her breasts.

And soon, they were once again at their limit, spent for the day.

...

"Yo, naruto." Kiba whispered as Neji helped Tenten walk.

"Hm?" He answered.

"They were probably fucking."

"We'll what makes you say that?"

"Tenten can't walk. Their neighbours are complaining."

"How do you know that?"

"I live next to Tenten."

"... So did you fuck hinata?"

"No. She was somewhere that I didn't know."

"She was on my dick."

"What?"

"She fucked me, bro. It was almost rape."

"Almost?"

"Yep."

"Gimme my five bucks."

"Here."

"Now run."

"What?"

"RUN UZUMAKI!"


	3. Chapter 3

Breathing hard, she felt his hard member plunge into her. She hissed through her teeth, and moaned out in pleasure. He pumped in and out, long hair overshadowing her face. It was simple enough; they were having hot summer night sex, nothing more, nothing less. She felt herself go limp, and screamed.

Scream, Tenten, scream.

Scream as Neji screwed you.

...

They did it again the next night, though this time, outside in their very own training grounds. Neji had been working on a jutse that looked related to the kaiten and jyuuken and he decided to try it out in Tenten.

So, with a big ball of chakra sealing their moans from the outside world, and with some pleasurably chakra strengthened fingers, Tenten was screaming his name.

Louder, Tenten, louder.

Louder so that he can fuck you harder.

...

Her breasts were always soft. Always round. Always, always...

"Sensitive." Neji sighed, flicking a nipple.

She quivered. "Neji."

He breathed over the right one as he twisted the left one. She whimpered. "You want this, right?"

She nodded.

He smirked. His lips wrapped around the pink flesh and she groaned in relief. They were naked, as usual, and his penis was rubbing her clit. Hard.

She was moaning and gasping from butterfly touches, kisses, and caresses, and he was enjoying it all.

Bondage is fun, Neji thought.

Especially when a naked tenten had each limb tied to one of her bedposts with chakra underneath him, horny, hot, and bothered.

"Neji!" She cried out, squirming as she experienced a violent clitoris induced orgasm.

He was smirking against the inside of her breast, as she quivered with want. He felt her get wet, get soaked. This was the sexiest he'd ever seen her.

"Tenten, you sexy sexy bitch. You're mine today." He purred.

She gasped, nodding slightly with one eye shut. "I need you now."

"Good."

He applied chakra to his middle finger, and plunged into her. She was gasping incoherent sounds as he pressed against and tickled her magic spot.

"Neji, I, I-"

But before she could get to her breaking point, he stopped, and he pulled out, making her scream in frustration.

He smiled and kissed her, penis right by her hole. She tongue tangled with him, and manages to his an erogenous zone- his ear. She nibbled as he sighed and when he was off guard, she bucked her hips and buried him deep into her. They both were screaming out in happiness.

"Naughty," he slammed in, "naughty," faster, "naughty," harder, "girl."

She was screaming out her apologies and was asking for even more. He tweaked her clit as he entered her again and again, sucking on one breast, massaging the nipple of the other.

She was screaming, "Neji, Neji, Neji, I'm, I'm, I'm cumming!"

He grunted in understanding, and went faster, screaming out his finale, and they both burst.

Harder, Neji, harder.

Fuck me harder as I'm tied up here.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh gosh.

He's being followed by someone.

The woman had long straight brown hair, a shiny silver mask covering her eyes, and a scanty piece of clothing that imitated a dress.

It was a tiny black number, with a low sweetheart neckline on the front, slightly falling to almost but not really revealing the woman's nipples. Not like Neji looked. The back of the dress dipped down to reveal her back. The skirt was short and simple, and if she had to climb up any stairs, anybody around her would see her teeny tiny g-string panties sitting on the brown curly hair near her privates. Not like Neji looked.

He turned to find the girl pulling a knife out of her bra.

Oh shit.

She smirked.

"So, Hyuuga." She whispered, approaching him. Whispering into his ear, she gave it a cool lick. "Notice me yet?" She traced his cartilage with the tip of the Kunai before dropping it to the ground.

He lost his breath. He knew that voice.

Gripping his wrist, she pulled him into a building resembling an apartment. She opened a door, and threw the key into the valley of her breasts.

"You want out, you gotta get the key first." She licked her lips tentatively.

He fought his raging erection, and outwardly groaned when she crawled up to him, her dress front sagging lower to reveal her breasts almost completely, and showing the silver glitter of the key in between the twin breasts.

"I know you want to look, Neji-kun."

Using the honorific only proved to turn him on further. He didn't even notice her pull his pants down, to show the hard penis.

"Going commando, I see." She said, licking the straining flesh languidly. He moaned at the feel of her hot breath and warm tongue spreading her cool saliva across his member.

"Delicious."

She moved her lips, and soon he was buried into her throat. When he came, she ate up every single drop of his salty cum. She giggled when he blushed and hardened again due to her actions. Pushing him onto the sofa and crawling up his body, she tore the white shirt off of his muscled frame.

"Like what you see?" He joked huskily, moving on top of her, peeling off her dress slightly.

She smirked. "Seems as if you do as well." She gasped as he pressed onto her boobs with his fingertips over her silk dress. Her hard nipples were now obvious in the dark fabric and he was curious.

Unzipping the outfit from her slender frame, he gripped her breasts tightly, and kissed her neck and went lower.

When his tongue wrapped around her brown nipple, she screamed in pleasure, mouth open, drooling in euphoria. He traced the nipple slowly, before winding his way off of them, moving around her breasts. Pulling the key out from between the two, he kissed his way around the twin nipples, as she moaned at the feel.

"St-stop it Neji."

She was at the brink of tears due to his relentless teasing. He kissed and touched everywhere except where she wanted him to. He tossed the key somewhere insignificant and continued.

"Tell me," he breathed, "exactly what you want, Tenten."

He pulled the mask off her face and saw the pain of his withdrawal in her eyes. Ever so desperate, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and ground her chest against his, fondling his balls.

"Ah," he whispered, "you know what you're doing."

Letting out a breathless sigh and flipping them over, she tore her panties off her legs, and sandwiched his six inch like a hotdog in her two folds, sliding up and down his length.

He grunted, and bucked slightly, pushing her into a sitting position. He pinched her nipples, and yanked them up, making her cry out, moistening his dick further.

He pulled her down with her hair, and kissed her full on the mouth, while holding her ass with one hand and caressing her left breast with the other. She had no choice but to grab his diamond hard penis and grip it tighter as he continued his ministrations.

Their tongues fought for dominance, but when Neji moved the hand on her ass to her curly brown hair at the base of her womanhood and pinched that nerve centre of pleasure, she lost it and disconnected them from one another.

"Ahh! Nejiiii!" she cried as he tweaked it. He rolled it between his fingers, squishing, kneading, not being gentle. He roughly dug his thumb into her sore and swollen clitoris, and his fingers were covered in white liquid as she came.

Curious, he moved down on her, face in her thighs. He travelled his hand in between her legs, so close to her womanhood, but so far. Groaning, she grabbed his hair and pulled his face where she wanted it.

He immediately took action, tongue moving up and down the junction of her vagina, and kissed her clit. Gasping, she pulled his hair and incoherently yelled.

He looked up. "Not fair."

She flipped them into the sixty-nine position, and he smiled. "Better."

Neji's tongue continued, tickling her opening, sliding around her folds, and attacking her clit once again, as he revelled in the feel of her swallowing.

He tore off her delicious vagina to scream, "fuck!" As she splendidly attacked, aiming for the best spots. He felt her smirk on his hip, and she let out a grunt as he thrusted in with his rogue tongue.

"Playing dirty, I see!" She cried out.

They continued like this until they came simultaneously in one another's mouths, tasting each other.

They laid down side by side on the sofa. "Come here." She whispered, standing and heading to her room, and her bed.

He followed, and he got another erection at the look in her eyes.

He looked at her with an intensity of a thousand suns, and pushed her onto her bed, and slid on top of her. She gasped. "Neji!"

He tested her. "Good. Still wet."

They shared a kiss, and he entered her for the first time. She tore from his lips. "Ah! Neji!"

He pushed in slowly, teasingly. "Hm?"

"Ugh, more!" She moaned.

He went as deep as possible, hitting her womb, before going out again.

Feeling him retract, she desperately clawed at his chest. "Neji!" She screeched.

He smirked, then slammed into her suddenly, recieving a loud moan from both of them. He went harder and harder until she was screaming in happiness.

"Faster Neji!"

He sped up his rough thrusts, the tight coil of her belly winding around him, making his mind go numb and bones turn to jelly. His length entered her violently, and she felt her belly go on fire, and all her nerves explode.

When he pinched her clit and nipple again, she screamed even louder, as he bit her ear. She pulled and massaged his testicles as they both were moaning.

Neji was loud. Louder than she thought he would be. He moaned everytime he thrusted, groaned when she massaged his balls, and on the brink of orgasm, screamed.

Not that Tenten was any better. Whenever he pulled on her nipple or moved her clit in any way, she would moan out his name, or whenever he hit her magic spot, her wanton scream would permeate the walls. And now, at orgasm, she was incoherently mumbling sounds of appreciation.

They were both yelling all of a sudden, Tenten's insides getting wetter, Neji's member pulling out to release.

His cum splattered all over her naked body, and they lay side by side, panting.

...

A/N: yeah, my belated Christmas gift to all of you. Hope it was good, hot, sexy, and masturbation-worthy. Hope u had a Merry Christmas, and have a happy new 2013! :)

And we all agree that it's fine if nobody reports me before the new year, ne?


	5. Chapter 5

He inhaled sharply as she took him in with her lips. "Ten..."

She looked up from her kneeling position and smiled, as she moved faster.

"I'm... I'm..."

She stopped suddenly, making him grunt. "Ten... I was so close..."

Tenten slithered up Neji's body, dressed in only a black thong, tugging at the ropes at his hands, while his pulsing erection pressed against her body. "Punishment."

He grunted as she rubbed her vagina over his penis, not entering. "Ummph..."

"Ufufufu, Neji-kuun, I've never seen you like this."

His face was red, tears almost coming to his eyes from the built up pleasure yet to be released. He panted, "p-please..."

She shook her finger, then sat on his face. "Do something for me first." She took her thong off, sopping wet.

He ate hungrily and without question. Right before she came, she dragged a single finger up his hot length, making him clamp onto her clitoris with his lip. As Tenten came, Neji grunted with want. "Tenten..."

She sighed. Pulling and ice cube from the freezer, she placed it onto the skin above his groin, inching downwards. He hissed.

"Want this?"

He grunted, bucking upwards. "Please!"

She pulled the ice cube as it neared his straining flesh. "Nuh-uh."

He let out a pained sob.

She blindfolded him, with a sweet smile, saying, "it's okay, honey... It'll all be over soon..."

He gulped. Then, she pulled a feather from her box of tricks, dragging it up his dick. "Uwah! Neji-kun got bigger!"

He gulped, a tear escaping. "Tenten!"

The woman finally said yes after a half hour of teasing, plunging herself down onto him.

Neji cried out and after a little bit of time, released his load. "Tenten!"

When they finished, she removed his blindfold, untying him. "Ufufufu, Neji-kun. You've never been so loud in bed before."

...

A/n: hi. I haven't posted in a long while. I guess that I haven't really wanted to. This is a gift, maye my last update, depends on my moods. Probably my last chapter. So... Yeah. Review.


End file.
